My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie
My Little Pony Friendship is Magic (Deutsch: Freundschaft ist Magie) ist eine Zeichentrickserie, welche auf dem US-amerikanischen Fernsehsender The Hub ausgestrahlt wird. Die Sendung wurde am 10. Oktober 2010 veröffentlicht und ist momentan in der zweiten Staffel. Diese Neuauflage von Hasbro's populärem My Little Pony Franchise wird als vierte Generation, oder G4, von My Little Pony bereichnet. Die Sendung wurde für das Fernsehen von Lauren Faust entwickelt, welche auch für zwei weitere populäre und von Kritikern gefeierte Sendungen auf Cartoon Network bekannt ist. Diese sind Powerpuff Girls und Fosters Haus für Fantasiefreunde (engl: Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends). Der Serie handelt von einem Einhornpony namens Twilight Sparkle, ein Schüler von Prinzessin Celestia welche das magische Land Equestria regiert. Als diese das junge Pony in Büchern vertieft sieht, beschließt die Prinzessin sie nach Ponyville zu entsenden und ihr die Aufgabe zu übertragen Freundschaften zu schließen und ihr regelmäßig Berichte darüber zu senden. Mit dabei ist ihr Assistent, ein junger Drachen namens Spike. Dort trifft sie einige interessante Ponys, unter anderem die wilde Rainbow Dash, die glamouröse Rarity, die arbeitsame Applejack, die schüchterne Fluttershy und die hyperaktive Pinkie Pie. Zusammen müssen sie Abrendteuer bestehen, Probleme lösen und lernen die Magie der Freundschaft kennen. Handelnde Figuren , Fluttershy, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash und Applejack.]] :Siehe auch Liste der Figuren Ponys In der Serie gibt es sechs Hauptfiguren und eine größere Anzahl an Nebenfiguren und weiteren Hintergrundfiguren. Als Teil ihrer Entwicklung erhalten Ponys irgendwann ihre Schönheitsflecken (cutie marks) auf ihren Flanken, welche ihr persönliches Talent ausdrücken. Ponyarten (en) Es gibt drei Arten von Ponys: *Erdponies - Normale Ponys. Die Gründer von Ponyville waren Angehörige dieser Rasse. Sie sind naturnaher als die anderen Ponys und man sieht sie oft bei körperlicher Arbeit. *Pegasusponys - Ponys mit Flügeln, welche ihnen Flugfähigkeiten verleihen. Sie können auch auf Wolken laufen und kümmern sich um das Wetter. *Einhornponys - Ponys mit magischen Fähigkeiten, welche sich durch ein Glühen ihres Hornes zeigt, wenn sie es nutzen. Sie haben die Fähigkeit Gegenstände durch Gedanken zu bewegen, aber können auch andere magische Fähigkeiten erlernen. Darüber hinaus gibt es noch welche, die zu Pegasus- und Einhornponys gehören, wie Prinzessin Celestia und Prinzessin Luna. Diese haben außergewöhnlich große magische Fähigkeiten, die es ihnen erlauben Sonne und Mond zu kontrollieren und sind somit die mächtigsten Ponys in Equestria. Geschlecht und Alter Die Ponys der Sendung lassen sich nach Alter und Geschlecht in Hengst- und Stutenfohlen, Stuten und Hengste gruppieren. Das Geschlecht sieht man an der Kopfform: das Maul von Hengsten ist kantig, vorn quadratisch und größer, während Stutenmäuler eher rund und kleiner erscheinen. Ein anderer Weg zur Geschlechtsbestimmung sind ihre Wimpern. Stuten und Stutenfohlen haben Wimpern, Hengste und Hengstfohlen jedoch nicht. Während in früheren My Little Pony Generationen junge Ponys oft als "Babyponys" bezeichnet wurden, werden sie in Freundschaft ist Magie einfach als Fohlen oder "junge Ponys" genannt und unter Fohlen gruppiert. Hauptfiguren (en) *'Twilight Sparkle': Ein Einhornpony mit hell-violetten Körper und einer Indigofarbenden Mähne und Schweif mit pinken und violetten Streifen. Sie repräsentiert das Element der Magie. *'Applejack': Sie ist Erdpony mit orangem Körper mit blonder Mähne und Schweif. Bodenständig und verlässlich, immer bereit jedem bei allen Angelegenheiten zu helfen. Ihre Familie ist riesig und deren Namen entsprechen Apfelsorten oder anderen Apfelsachen. Sie bewirtschaftet mit ihrer Familie eine Apfelplantage und sorgt sich um das Geschäft. Einen Cowgirlhut auf dem Kopf repräsentiert sie das Element der Ehrlichkeit (inhaltlich eher Aufrichtigkeit). *'Rainbow Dash': Ein echter Wildfang von einem Pegasuspony mit einem hiommelblauen Körper mit regenbogenfarbiger Mähne und Schweif. Sehr tapfer und stark, kann sie manchmal auch schadenfroh und eingebildet sein. Sie ist sehr schnell und kann den Himmel von Wolken frei halten. Sie repräsentiert das Element der Treue. *'Pinkie Pie': Ein Erdponny mit pinkem Körper und magentafarbender Mähne und Schweif. Ihr Verhalten ist meist lustig, sie redet viel und schnell und ist phantasievoll. Sie singt und spielt gern Streiche. Damit repräsentiert sie das Element des Lachens. *'Fluttershy': Ein Pegasuspony mit pinker mähne und Schweif und einem gelben Körper. Sie ist oft sehr schüchtern aber hat ein großes Herz für alle Kreaturen. Sie steht für das Element der Freundlichkeit. *'Rarity': Ein Einhorn mit weißem Körper und Königsblauer Mähne und Schweif. Sie achtet auf ihren Stil und ist modeinteressiert. Außerdem steht sie gerne im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit und beurteilt andere oft. Trotzdem repräsentiert sie das Element der Großzügigkeit. Episoden :Siehe Liste der Episoden Alle Folgen der Sendung sind für alle Altersgruppen freigegeben (TV-Y). Erste Staffel Die erste Staffel wurde mit einer "Vorschau" eröffnet, einer früheren Ausstrahlung der gesamten ersten Folge fünf Tage vor dem "offiziellen" Starttermin. Die Einführung der Figuren und der Handlung um Night Mare Moon herum erstreckte sich über die ersten beiden Folgen, welche zusammen den einzigen Zweiteiler der ersten Staffel bilden. Mit der dritten Episode wurde die Große Galloping Gala eingeführt, auf der dann die finale 26. Folge spielt. Die Entwicklerin der Sendung, Lauren Faust, war ausführende Produzentin dieser Staffel. Während Faust einen durchgehenden Handlungsstrang bevorzugte, stellte Hasbro die Anforderung, dass jede Episode für sich einzelln in beliebiger Reihenfolge ausstrahlen lassen sollte. Alle Folgen der ersten Staffel sind als "informativ und lehrreich" (engl: "educational and informative" e/i) eingestuft. Zweite Staffel Faust hat bekannt gegeben, dass sie in der zweiten staffel weniger involviert ist als in der ersten und sich mehr auf die Entwicklung des Handlungsstranges und des Textes konzentriert hat. Sie wird im Abspann aufgeführt als "Developed for Television by" (de: "Umsetzung für's Fernsehen von") und "Executive Producer" (de: "Ausführende Produzentin") für die erste und zweite Folge, welche bereits im Laufe der ersten Staffel produziert wurden. Sie wird jetzt als "Consulting Producer" für den Rest der zweiten staffel aufgeführt. Laut der Webseite von Top Draw wird es 26 Folgen für die zweite Staffel geben, welche jeweils 22 Minuten lang sind. Es wird erwartet, dass die Produktion Ende Dezember 2011 abgeschlossen ist. Einige Nebenfiguren der ersten Staffel tauchen wieder auf. Unter anderem Derpy Hooves, Prinzessin Luna und "Hayseed" . Die fünf Schulalterponys school-age ponies tauchen in der ersten Folge, zusammen mit Cheerilee und dem Schönheitsfleckenklub auf. Am 17. September 2011 began die Ausstrahlung. Genau wie in der ersten Staffel bilden die ersten beiden Folgen zusammen einen Zweiteiler, in dem die Ponys ein Abendteuer mit den Elementen der Harmonie bestehen müssen. Dritte Staffel (en) Die Gesangsstimme von Pinkie Pie, Shannon Chan-Kent, hat mit den Aufnahmen für die zukünftige dritte Staffel begonnen. In einem Interview mit Nicole Oliver (Stimme von Cheerilee und Prinzessin Celestia) hat diese bestätigt, dass es eine dritte Staffel geben wird. Tara Strong (Twilight Sparkle's Origianlstimme) und Amy Keating Rogers, eine der Autoren, haben ebenfalls die Produktion dieser bestätigt. *The Hub hat einen Auftrag für dreizehn Episoden erteilt. *Die Autoren für die dritte staffel umfassen momentan Meghan McCarthy, Cindy Morrow, M.A. Larson und Dave Polsky. *Rob Renzetti, Autor in der ersten und zweiten Staffel, hat das Team verlassen und wird durch Meghan McCarthy ersetzt. Besetzung Deutsche SynchronstimmenQuelle: Teile aus Synchronkartei.de * Arianne Borbach als Zecora * Jill Böttcher als Diamond Tiara, Prinzessin Luna * Cathlen Gawlich als Scootaloo (Singstimme) * Karlo Hackenberger als Snails * Anne Helm als Silver Spoon * Sabine Jaeger als Cheerilee * Giuliana Jakobeit als Rainbow Dash (Sprechteil, Singstimme) * Rubina Kuraoka als Rarity (Sprechteil, Singstimme) * Hannes Maurer als Spike * Julia Meynen als Twilight Sparkle (Sprechteil, Singstimme) * Silvia Mißbach als Prinzessin Celestia * Tim Moeseritz als Big Macintosh * Marie Christin Morgenstern als Applejack (Sprechteil, Singstimme) * Gerald Paradies als Fluttershy (männl. Sprechteil, Singstimme) * Dirk Petrick als Snips * Liane Rudolph als Bürgermeisterin * Anja Rybiczka als Apple Bloom (Sprechteil, Singstimme) * Peggy Sander als Gilda * Gerald Schaale als Seeschlange * Heike Schroetter als Night Mare Moon * Julia Stoepel als Fluttershy (Sprechteil, Singstimme) * Magdalena Turba als Pinkie Pie (Singstimme) * Jennifer Weiß als Pinkie Pie (Sprechteil) * Eva-Maria Werth als Granny Smith * Luisa Wietzorek als Scootaloo (Sprechteil) * Giovanna Winterfeldt als Sweetie Belle (Sprechteil, Singstimme) Dies sind die Synchronstimmen der englischen Besetzung. Wer etwas über die deutschen stimmen weis, ist eingeladen es hier bekannt zu geben! US-Amerikanische Synchronstimmen *Ashleigh Ball als Rainbow Dash und Applejack *Claire Corlett als Sweetie Belle *Michele Creber als Apple Bloom *Andrea Libman als Pinkie Pie und Fluttershy *Nicole Oliver als Princess Celestia und Cheerilee *Madeline Peters als Scootaloo *Tabitha St. Germain als Rarity, Princess Luna, Granny Smith, Derpy Hooves *Tara Strong als Twilight Sparkle *Cathy Weseluck als Spike, der Drache US-Amerikanische Singstimmen *Shannon Chan-Kent als Pinkie Pie *Kazumi Evans als Rarity *Rebecca Shoichet als Twilight Sparkle *Michele Creber als Sweetie Belle Die meißten der Synchronstimmen besteht aus kanadischen Synchronsprechen. Sie sind Teil von Ocean Productions in Kanada und die Stimmen werden in Vancouver, Kanada aufgezeichnet. Preise *CableFAX award für Best Animated Series, 18. Oktober 2011 International broadcasting (en) Hasbro is currently in the process of localizing their Generation Four My Little Pony toy line in many countries. thumb|300px|right|CN Arabia next bumper for Friendship is Magic.Whilst granted many countries are currently receiving G4 products, as of 2011 those same countries are still persisting with the G3.5 products as well (Russia, for example). So far, only a handful of countries outside the United States had converted to G4 entirely, or even began receiving G4 toys and merchandise officially. As for the broadcast of the television series itself outside the United States, thus far it is currently airing only in English for the English Canadian audience on Treehouse TV, and on Boomerang for audiences in the United Kingdom. Originally, although no defined date was stated, there was an announcement for other television debuts of the show roughly during the summer of 2011 in other countries such as Denmark, the Middle East, Norway, Spain, Sweden, and the United Kingdom. This had been done via a deal Hasbro made with Turner Broadcasting System Europe to distribute this show, as well as other shows based on Hasbro's intellectual properties, throughout various channels they own in those regions, such as Boing (Spain), Boomerang, Cartoon Network (Denmark, Middle East, Norway, Sweden), and Cartoonito (UK). More recently, the UK release of the series had been clarified further, adding that the series will debut in the end of July 2011 on Cartoon Network, along with the full, official release of the G4 line of toys.http://www.mylittleponynews.com/2011/06/uk-friendship-is-magic-and-g4-toys.html However, unlike prior reports, the first season eventually premiered earlier in the UK on Boomerang instead, starting on July 4, 2011, and broadcasting once every weekday afterwards. The European Spanish dub had been confirmed to debut in September 2011 via Boing. The European French dub was confirmed to be coming to the preschoolers' channel TiJi. The Italian dub had made its debut on Italia 1 starting August 29, 2011. The German dub was confirmed to debut on Nickelodeon starting September 17, 2011. The Dutch dub started airing on Nickelodeon/Nick Jr. early September 2011, and was largely unnoticed by not being shown in most tv-guides or even on Nickelodeon's own sites. The Polish dub is set to debut on MiniMini on 15th October. Synchronisationen in anderen Sprachen Es gibt nur wenig Informationen über nicht-englischsprachige Synchonisationen der Serie. Bekannt sind Übersetzungen von My Little Pony Friendship is Magic in folgenden Sprachen: * Arabisch - ماي ليتل بوني: فرندشيب إز ماجيك * Dänisch - My Little Pony Venskab er ren magi - nicht zu verwechseln mit dem norwegischen Titel. * Deutsch - My Little Pony Freundschaft ist Magie * Englisch My Little Pony Friendship is Magic * Finnisch - My Little Pony Ystävyyden taikaa * Französisch (Frankreich und Belgien) - My Little Pony Les amies c'est Magique * Französisch (Kanada) - My Little Pony La Magie de L'amitié * Griechisch - My Little Pony Η Φιλία είναι Μαγική * Italienisch - My Little Pony L'amicizia è magica * Niederländisch - My Little Pony Vriendschap is betoverend - der gleiche Titel wie für (Fl%C3%A4mische_Dialekte). * Norwegisch - My Little Pony Vennskap er ren magi - nicht zu verwechseln mit dem dänischen Titel. * Polnisch - My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia * Portugiesisch (Brasilien) - My Little Pony Amizade é pura Magia * Portugiesisch (Portugal) - My Little Pony A Amizade é Mágica * Russisch - Мои маленькие пони Дружба – это чудо * Slovakisch - My Little Pony Prijateljstvo je čarovnija - Dies ist der Titel der Sendung wie er zur Zeit auf dem slovakischen Logo der slovakischen Hasbro-Webseite zu finden ist. Jedoch ist die schreibweise fragwürdig, da inkorrekt. Es sollte "Priateľstvo je čarovné" heißen. * Schwedisch - My Little Pony Vänskap är magisk * Spanisch (Mexiko und Spanien) - My Little Pony La Magia de la Amistad - auch wenn die mexikanische und spanische Version den gleichen Titel besitzen, so haben sie doch komplett verschiedene Synchronisationen mit anderen Synchronstimmen. * Tschechisch - My Little Pony Kouzlo přátelství * Türkisch - My Little Pony Arkadaşlık Sihirlidir * Ungarisch - Én Kicsi Pónim Varázslatos Barátság Anders als die Titel der Sendung werden nahezu alle englischen Namen standardmäßig übernommen. Eine Ausnahme bilden die nicht-Ponies und Orte. Schriftart Die Serie benutzt eine Schriftart namens Generation B für die Untertitel und Texte am Anfang der Sendung. Referenzen Externe Links *Offizielle Hubworld-Website *Offizielle My Little Pony Webseite en:My_Little_Pony_Friendship_is_Magic es:My Little Pony La magia de la amistad sv:My Little Pony Vänskap är magisk Kategorie:Allgemeine Vorlagen